Alchemy Association
This is a centralized location where the alchemists of Glory City send the results of their research. If the research is found to be credible it will be compiled into a book, which is then distributed to every known alchemist. Most of the ancient knowledge of alchemy has been lost so this is necessary to try to advance the craft.【TDG】Chapter 20 – Purple Haze Grass Though the organization is in decline it is still a powerful group, with only the three major families having more influence. The grounds are also very large with a huge courtyard pavilion and a grand association hall.【TDG】Chapter 42 – Age does not reflect one’s knowledge The elder council meets in the council hall, in its center area there is a round table with some chairs and the walls are covered with alchemy problems. The Alchemy Masters exchange their ideas and thoughts this way. They write down the problems that they have encountered during their refining and asks others to answer their questions.【TDG】Chapter 44 – Passed… Administration The Alchemy Association is governed by a group of six elders, who are responsible for all major decisions, and the director, who runs the day to day affairs. *Six-man elder council - four Intermediate Alchemy Masters and two Senior Alchemy Masters **President - Gu Yan (Senior Alchemy Master) **Hu Shuo【TDG】Chapter 47 – Year examination *Director - Yang Xin【TDG】Chapter 20 – Purple Haze Grass Ranks There are three ranks for alchemist: apprentice, master, and grandmaster. Each of these ranks are further split into Primary, Intermediate, and Senior levels. In order to advance in these ranks an alchemist must pass a placement test. The placement test for primary apprentice and primary master are always open to anyone who want to try, but they cost 200 demon spirit coins each time they are attempted. The test are split into three rounds, with each harder then the previous. The first is a written knowledge exam that is made up of twenty pages, which are chosen from a pool of 360 pages. The questions must be completed within two hours and have 90% accuracy. The second part of the exam is a practical on refining.【TDG】Chapter 43 – Alchemy Master? *Apprentice - These alchemists wear grey robe. Most alchemists are in this rank. In order to become an alchemists apprentice one must have a firm grasp of the foundation and principles of alchemy which is covered in about ten books worth of material. *Master - These alchemists wear white robes. There are relatively few alchemist that can reach this level. The elder council is made up of master rank alchemists. In order to become an alchemists master one must not only understand the basics but have a detail knowledge of herbs. This material comprises hundreds of books worth of information. Most masters studied as an apprentice for at least a decade. *Grandmaster - These alchemist wear silver robes, however there are currently no one who reaches this rank. Members: Alternate Life One of the groups of people that fought to the end to protect Glory City when the demon beasts attacked. Because of this, Nie Li is certain that they have no connection to the Sacred Family. es:Asociación de Alquimistas Category:Major Organizations Category:Glory City Category:Glory City Index